smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wonder the Naughty (Hero Stories)/Part 7
Soon they could see the storks were indeed heading for Gargamel's hovel. Johan, Peewit, and Savina took their horses and Biquette to the edge of the forest in order to not be seen. The Smurfs then scurried out and headed for the hovel. "Do you want us to come with you, Papa Smurf?" Johan asked. "No, Johan!" Papa Smurf said. "You stay here whilst we check what's smurfing on." The Smurfs then headed towards the hovel, where they noticed the windows were boarded up. "Gargamel must not want us to interfere with whatever it is he's planning on smurfing," Smurfette said. "This smurf is just preparing to just smurf those boards down, grab Wonder, and smurf back to the village," Hero said. "Just be careful. Gargamel could be expecting us to smurf that," Papa Smurf said, as they approached the hovel. The storks entered the hovel, flapping madly. One bird knocked over the cauldron containing the potion that the Naughties needed to survive. "That will do, stork," Wonder said, as she and Vexy shooed the storks out. "That was crazy!" "High fours!" Vexy said, as she and Wonder high-foured, and then held her palm out for Hackus to smack. "Hackus happy! Hackus happy!" Hackus said, as he tagged her hand. "You guys are right! Being naughty surely is fun!" Wonder said. "See what I told you, Wonder?" Vexy said. "Wonder like being naughty like us!" Hackus said. Wonder turned back to Vexy. Feeling emotional about having the best day ever, she impulsively hugged her. "What are you doing?!" Vexy said, pulling back. "I'm just hugging you," Wonder said, letting go. "Haven't you ever been hugged?" Vexy stayed silent for such a long time that Wonder knew the answer. She stepped up and hugged Vexy again. "Hackus hug! Hackus hug!" Hackus said, as he threw his arms around them for a group hug. The Smurfs climbed up the outer edge of the window and pressed their ears against the wooden boards. "I can hear her!" Clumsy said. "But she sounds so happy." "I can hear her too!" Vanity said. "What's smurfing on in there?" Smurfette asked, sounding concerned. "I don't know! But we need to find out," Hero said, as looked around and noticed there was a large gap in the boards. "Over there!" Hero said, pointing to the gap. They all ran over and peered through and seen Wonder. "You were right, Clumsy!" Papa Smurf said. "She sounds and looks happy." Vexy then took Wonder over to a small mirror and stood next to her as they looked into it. "See?" Vexy said. "Now that's the real you." The Smurfs were about to try and make their way inside, but the cellar door opened and Gargamel appeared with Azrael and Scruple. Gargamel appeared to be holding a present. "Ahem. I'm back! And I brought you a present -- in order to prove I've changed my ways." Gargamel said. "Gargamel!" Papa Smurf said breathlessly. "He's gonna kill her!" Clumsy panicked. "We have to get her out of there!" "I'm on it!" Hero said, as he tried to make his way inside, but was stopped by a shield. "Gargamel's smurfed a shield spell! I can't smurf inside!" Hero said. They watched on as Gargamel handed Wonder the present. "Here! This is for you, my dear. Happy birthday," Gargamel said. Wonder was surprised. "How did you know it was my birthday?" she asked. "I remember that very day I kidnap... eh... met you," Gargamel said. "Yet, you remembered my birthday?" Wonder asked again. "Of course," Gargamel said, feigning his best smile. "Nobody forgets things like this." "By the way, your 'husband' and 'family' never came, did they? I'm so sorry. That must really sting. Perhaps this trinket will cheer you up," Gargamel said. Wonder looked at the gift. "Happy birthday," Gargamel said again, sounding very convincing. The Smurfs watched in horror as Wonder accepted the gift. "Oh no," Papa Smurf said, shaking his head sadly. "No, Wonder! Don't smurf it!" Hero shouted, as he pounded his fists against the boards. "Go ahead, my dear. Open your gift," Gargamel said. When Wonder didn't start right away, Hackus decided to help. He grabbed the gift and began tearing the paper. "Hackus open! Hackus open!" Hackus said, as he opened the box. There was a small dragon wand inside. Wonder stood forward and picked up the wand and examined it. "Yes. A wand of your very own. Do you like it?" He said, squinting at the wand. "Oh, silly me. I forgot to activate it," Gargamel said, as he took the wand from Wonder, done some alterations, and gave it back to her. "There we are. Go on. Don't be afraid." Wonder considered the power of the wand, and wondered what would happen if she combined her powers with it, she then turned the wand towards Gargamel. "How do you know I won't use it on you?" she said. Gargamel clearly hadn't thought of that possibility. "How do I-I-..." The right words then came to him. "Because, Wonder, I went to great trouble just to help you celebrate your birthday, after your 'family' forgot all about you." Scruple just frowned behind Gargamel's back. After all, it was clearly him that done all the work. Wonder looked at the wand, and then looked at Gargamel. Then at the wand again. ... Outside, Grouchy shouted. "She's gonna zap him!" "Get him, Wonder!" Clumsy said. "Please zap him, Wonder! I would love to smurf it," Smurfette said. But Wonder didn't zap Gargamel. First, she had seen Azrael trying to scutter away. "I've always wanted to do this!" she said, as she fired the wand, sending Azrael up into the air. She then started firing at empty phials, sending glass everywhere. The Naughties cheered. Just then Wonder had another idea. "Sing the La La song?" she asked Gargamel, while twirling the wand in her hand. "I'd rather not," Gargamel replied. Wonder fired the wand at Gargamel's feet. "SING IT!" she shouted, while pointing her dragon wand at him. With a groan, Gargamel reluctantly began to sing the song. The Smurfs couldn't believe what they were witnessing. "This is good, right, Papa Smurf?" Clumsy asked. "NO!" Papa Smurf shouted. "She's becoming one of them." "I CAN'T LET THIS SMURF!" Hero shouted. As he began to pull on the wooden boards, he quickly noticed the other Smurfs weren't helping him. "Quickly, Smurfs! Help me! That's my wife in there." Wonder then began to fire her wand everywhere, breaking even more phials and causing a bucket to conk Azrael on the head. The Naughties laughed some more. Gargamel stepped up behind Wonder, holding his wand -- just like in her nightmare. They looked into a mirror. "Wonderful. Wonderful," he chuckled, as Wonder twirled her wand in her hand and gave a naughty smirk. "WONDER!" all the Smurfs shouted. ... Wonder then took aim at another mirror on the wall. In the mirror, it looked she was pointing the wand at them, even though it was at her own reflection. "No!" Papa Smurf warned. But it was too late. The bolt of magical energy rebounded off the mirror, straight through the wooden boards. The force blasted the Smurfs over to the edge of the forest. Johan and Peewit could see them falling to the ground, so they jumped up and caught them. "No! I can't allow this to smurf!" Hero said, as he scurried out of Johan's hand and tried to run for the hovel, but Hawkeye and Clumsy grabbed him. "But Hero, you smurfed her! She's one of them now," Clumsy said. "Ah! A horse whisperer?" Vanity asked. "No!" Grouchy said, trying to sound positive. "A Belgian socialist?" Vanity asked again. "No!" Grouchy said again, trying to sound positive. "Ah! A Flying Wallenda!" Vanity said. "No! She's with Gargamel," Grouchy said. "I don't care what we smurfed! This smurf can't give up on her! My heart still tells me that she is still the same Smurfette that I married! Let me go!" Hero said, as he struggled. "Papa Smurf! Is there anything we can smurf?" Hero asked, sounding desperate for good news. Papa Smurf just looked at him with eyes meaning there was nothing he could do. Hero dropped to his knees and started crying. Smurfette comforted him, for they had seen Wonder side with Gargamel. ... Wonder was exploring the power of her wand with the Naughties. Across the room, Azrael crept up to Gargamel and Scruple. "Meow," he said. "What do you mean the Smurfs were here? Why didn't you say so?" Gargamel said. Azrael moaned. Gargamel glanced at Wonder. "She mustn't learn of this. We got to get her away from here -- and get the formula, any ideas?" "I heard there was a circus in a village not far from here," Scruple said. "Brilliant work, Scruple!" Gargamel said, before he called out to Wonder in a sweet voice. "Wonder, are you ready to celebrate, my dear?" Smurf to Part 8 Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Wonder the Naughty Chapters